wretched_sunfandomcom-20200214-history
Rozenblatt
"... and no heart is there - for it was earth to whom they gave it. And no blood is there - for it were weeds that nourished upon it. And no soul is there. For they never had it..." - from black fairy-tales "... Ages before, as thoughts of what will cometh guide them, Yaraga spread their was apart before the Heavens Veil, looming peaks of Agan North. Most - led their steps upon a new land, that shall once bear name of Arrothgan - "Lands of the Sun" that is bond by words of two tongues. Young, for earth aeons, kingdom - realm to become home for exiles. Among those lands three nations unite in piece and wealth, not catching an echo of each other's existence ever before. And it were those lands beneath the haze-embraced silver sun, that became home for those who followed their own roads yesterday - and day before, slave's yoke rested upon their shoulders. Those came as one - and knew the joy. And blessed was that story... ... And in West far-far away, in cold of hills, chained in hoarfrost, and pines so ever tall, dust rested on footprints of those, who desired to bear their brand along. Who's names and pride were never meant to be the price for life, whatever might it be - if it's not theirs to belong to. Long ago, in times forgotten, their fathers and mentors were ones to hold every word and way at hand. In hearts of those blazed essence and reason of a whole race. They all had one same source, coming from same predecessor who's name is forsaken and forlorn by all, except two - and they all are heritage and heirloom of their race's past. Under one name they path slither - "Families of Bloodweed Rose", Rozenblatt Families. "Nagras na Verek" or "Vereknagrass" in tangan, "karak mard", "red clan" in horfa. Unwelcomed at any doorsteps across the continent, to very deserts of Sha Vi - yet in times of yore whatever Yaraga had, came from their hands. Came from the genie of old families. Land gained anew could not give birth to first sprouts of life if it is soaked in blood of own kin - newly founded kingdom claimed no rights for lands in far West, to where twice-exiled left, wrapped in their desire to have no bonds neither with own past, nor with own kin. Those vasts and hills, fed by pine cones and brought up by restless mountain wind, chasing away even slightest ocean breeze, were called "Hazeme" - word, followed by one that defined an aristocrat, holding brands of rule in hands. Arzuli gave a name of their own to those, marking it's essence in words of poems - "rakatta agan", "lands of older kings"." Arrothgan and Hazeme bear no wars between them since then. Never welcoming each other, but never provoking. Like organs within a body. Every taken breath makes lungs press against heart - and it beats stronger for not to become still. No matter how wide are snarling grins of Rozenblatt chimeras, no matter how tight and strong are shields of Arrothgan, bot nations came from same kin. And they fulfil each other ever since. Arrothgan shares what is crucial for survival - in return, Rozenblatt press on with solving new and new issues unmastered, even though these inventions are rarely met with warm acceptance among others. For they reek of silver, blood and stones. Yet alas, being close and being whole - is not the same. Be it blood in lungs or air in blood and heart itself - both lead to same sad fate. And two nations, keeping same sacred history of days that passed, will never come along as one again. Chimeras never live at doors of living ones. Dead never build houses for those who breathe. Stoves never bake breads for living statues. In lands of crooked shades and eerie songs only wretched shapes of common things may dwell - same shapes, yet different, same songs - yet shiver with different tones. And every mind that lives in Agan wonders, at times, what shall come as ages go, with that decision once before - to leave the beast of name "Families of Bloodweed Rose" alive - and not to banish the newborn nightmare that came to be from own blood and lore. These are words, spoken and heard, of Seven Families of Bloodweed Rose. Rozenblatt Families. Seven Families bow only before will and might of the first Family. It is their symbol. Yet they all are as different as rocks, snow, wind and light... Aiy (wip, Family and illustrations are not finished) First among greatest, greatest among first. Twisted monstrosities from grotesque grim nightmares, holding brands of power through Rozenblatt lineages. Aiy Family are keepers of a predatory weed flower (called Bloodweed Rose) , symbol of all Rozenblatt. Their wealth and reaches are greatest among others - almost half of all industry on Agan has their iron and investments. Aiy Family dwells in studies of of secrets that sleep in blood - whatever might it be, it will pass through their hands, if red stains etch it's shapes. Most known for their wonders in surgery, as well as some peculiar artifices - including blood substitute, made from nectar of bloodweed rose. Their domains and their capital, Red Creeks, got it's name after countless thin waterfalls, falling from a high cliff, holding Aiy' vast agate-crimson gardens on it's shoulders. * Countess Gyertengess * Count Vevet * Andra * Kaira * Aleshra * Virgal * Namadar * Kavara "Spidereyes" * Annu * Sangre Naardge Sages of rock and soil. Silent in their lifes, looming and heavy with their steps, profound in arts of mining and jewellery. This whole Family - are Gudra, uncommon thing to see. Yet there is no voice to wonder, no word to cross their ways - for who might be foolish enough to argue with living giants, keeping deep earth fires and blaze of smoking furnace in their watchful eyes? Their home and territory is Lagranesh, "Tomb City" - most of it is buried deep within bodies of ancient solid mountains across Heavens Veil. * Great Maarn * Deyme * Tashurame * Gengeray * Eseth * Anbella * Ellaba * Nayti * Gaya * Maragann * Dellesht * Thray Thutaray No weed or sprout is there along vasts of Agan, of which they would not tell. Unmatches in ways of said grass... Genies of things that grow and flourish. Should a plague happen, stronger than any cure known - these beings will find a way to cleanse one's aching body... just as well as a way to make that remedy grow useless against their sacred brews. Servek is know to be their head city - but, should one look closer, those appear to be simply Knazi's immense personal gardens and residence. Metropolis life boils and surges across colourful streets of nearby city - Versalya. * Patriarch Knazi * Shanu * Masari * Warahi * Mavu * Heyde * Amasti * Amasti-ra * Ocray * Dravi * Hosh * Shau * Holara * Innawha * Garmana Salatharash (wip, illustrations are not finished) Weavers of bones. Their coat of arms bears an image of Predator Nerazim's skull, one of the very first "bone weavers" in this line of art among Rozenblatt ways, even before Exodus. Surviving quite a head injury on the hunt, a backstab mark from own kin, who seek to prove his wits being above one's strength. Nerazim survived - and reshaped own skull with bones and tissues of that beast whom he chased - and jaw with tongue were taken from the renegade. "To make a vile heart beat even after death". As the matter of fact, Nrrazim managed to make own body to accept those alien tissues, therefore marking a new beginning in Rozenblatt arts - "path of bones". Despicable art of shaping flesh. That skull, by the way, is also a pretty real and mummified relict, kept by Rozenblatt. Second set of jaws, after Nerazim's own ones, is pretty popular among Salatharash and Rozenblatt in general. They dwell in a strange place - silhouette of an enormous wall, as if ripped from the body of some fairy-tale castle, looms above their lands. Within this wall that is constantly prolonged and stretched, Salatharash weave their lifes in silence of snows, fed by mute determination of their matriarch. Silent Dhaim is both a home - and a last bastion between northern colds - and Maadra's mind. * Maadra the Snow Witch * Yulanna * Yulanna-ra * Kharast * Taysre * Nimashi * Alira * Marju * Shakreva * Talian * Zephalay * Semerashe * Teleray Urrungarre (wip, Family and illustrations are not finished) Such a deceiving sight - no haste in motion, no feeling is ashen-still eyes. These beings dwell in politics - and in stones and sculptures just as well. Carving and masonry are their arts, breathless chests and hearts with no beath are their fate, for thy are dead, in a strange way - secrets are hidden in apparatuses, called "Bellowing Graves". They breathe only to speak or catch a scent, their blood is lifeless - and, with right appliance, can mix with Gudra blood. And a child, coming from such ancestors, is easy to be recognised - tall as a pine and thin as a tree branch, muscles tight and firm as wood itself - and never growing, never withering - skin pale and papery. Their domain looks abandoned - and filled with statues and sculptured beyond count, at the far end of Western edge of Heavens Veil. That place where they dwell, hidden from others and with no known roads that lead there, fortress Samar - is a net of bridges and alleys, stretched like a spider web between shoulders of sleeping mountains. * Tannebre, Palms of Ash * Nosha * Bellakri * Horsigana * Voy * Harud * Pirash * Ondarra * Angrasti * "Immortal" Gray * Kulaman Vurago (wip, Family and illustrations are not finished) Aggressive and zealous, easy to spark and with no reason beyond own desires. Used to battles and violence, their bodies are carved with scars and paints, having a distinct reddish hint of skin. what is unusual for Rozenblatt, this Family still dwells in sun cult. Yet they praise not the "light, that is a guide, warmth, that is lifegiving" - but a white-bright blaze of rage and fire. This Family also houses Singers with no scorn upon them. There are no heraldics to mark their shores and borders - they prefer devoting their life to themselves, unaware of others' needs and ways. * Shard * Sabare * Runa * Jareth * Red Sun Rehhe (wip, Family and illustrations are not finished) Master-craftsmen, exceptional smiths, renowned for their works of steel and silver. Their skulls bear no eyes to see, as their traditions demand. One with title of a master has to know his ways well enough, don't you think? Thus, one can manage those ways even without looking at own hands. And they repudiate their sight, as they accept a title and a place among their kin. Unable to surrender self for these rites won't find a road to travel among Rehhe and Family itself - and will remain an undesired one, dousing in pity and worthless exile life... or will seek for egress. The Black Palace of their prince reminds an arachnid or a scorpion, falling on it's back among mountain peaks - palace itself is not that tremendous, yet long stone roads of wonderful masonry works that lead to tombs and living quarters of rich ones couldn't be embraced with a single sight - except from a watchtower of that palace. Weird sense of humour from those who bear no eyes to watch... Watch... but not see. Not the same thing, isn't it? * Ranna "One, Sleeping on his Throne" * Chindall * Addere * Shatra * Rain